The First Fox
by OceLawlet
Summary: Judy is in high school, like a normal teenager; but as all teenagers do, they start to get a little frisky. Add that with a certain time of the year and you might just get this. Completed! Rated for language and a lewd scene.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I haven't really wrote in a while, so forgive me if there are errors; believe it or not, I do make mistakes. Please feel free to criticize, but please do it as nice as possible.**

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The obnoxious alarm clock sounded as a gray paw stretched out from under the covers as you could hear a light groan. The paw hit the table, then again, and finally hit the snooze button. A knock came on the door, "Judy, honey, it's time for you to wake up and go to school!" It was Judy's mother. At the sound of those words, well mostly the word school, Judy closed her eyes tighter and let out a louder groan. It's not that she hated school, she just hated how early she had to rise out of bed for it. No animal should be obligated to wake up that early. Another knock at the door, "Judy come on, wake up." Her mom opened the door and about 10 of Judy's younger brothers and sisters flew into the room all yelling and hopping around very energetically.

"Ok. Ok." Judy sounded annoyed as about 3 of the kids were jumping on her bed. "I'm up, geez."

"Well, great." Judy's mom, Bonnie smiled. "Now, get dressed, have some breakfast, and catch the bus with the rest of the kids."

Judy only rolled her eyes at her mom's comment. She's heard it a million times before, it's almost like it's ingrained in her head to say it every morning. The other kids followed their mother back through the house, except for little Jacey. She was just a few years younger than Judy, "Aren't you driving today?" The little bunny asked, confused.

"I am." Judy said as she was going through her clothes for a shower. She had grabbed a plain, light blue t-shirt and a pair of worn, dark blue jeans; and of course some clean underwear. Judy turned to look at her younger sister, "you want a ride, don't you?"

Jacey smiled and nodded her head rapidly. "I don't want to sit on the bus with the others. It's too crowded." Judy thought back to when she couldn't drive and had to ride a bus with nothing but their siblings as well. The pushing, pulling, yelling; so much horseplay, it's almost as if they weren't rabbits at all.

Judy quickly shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. "Yeah, ok. You can ride with me. Just don't tell the others." Jacey was completely riddled with giddy. She couldn't wait to get away from the others, even if it meant going to school a bit earlier.

After Judy's shower, they were in a small car, built for a couple of rabbits, not a whole family; and on their way to school. Of course it was just an average day for Judy after she dropped her sister in front of the middle school, the classes were incredibly boring and the teachers were going over content that she already knew. It felt like hell; she literally wanted to bang her head up against the wall, it was inhumane.

Obviously, it had to be science class, she wasn't terrible at science; it was just that this class was plain boring to her. It also didn't help that the teacher was extremely monotone with everything single word he took. It was like he didn't even care about science, like he didn't even have a personality. The platypus teacher continued on, "I hope your parents have talked to you about this season." He droned on. "It's very important that someone would, because it's a trait left over from our ancestors."

 _Blah! Blah! Blah!_ Judy tuned him out in her head and began thinking about which police academy, she'd go once she obtained her diploma. She couldn't wait for high school to be over and move to Zootopia. It's not that she hated her hometown, Bunnyburrow, but it wasn't the place for a bunny like her. A bunny with huge dreams, a bunny who didn't want to be a carrot farmer! With her thinking of the popular cop she would become, as she would be the first bunny cop, she quickly sketched down the names, tuition, and acceptance rate of the police academies, she would later want to apply for.

At last, the lunch bell rang, "thanks gods." Judy muttered under her breath as she picked up her bag and practically ran out the classroom to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was almost empty when Judy arrived in the room, taking her usual seat in the corner of the table, she sat her books in front of her. Angie, a white ocelot, also one of virtuous friends, came over and sat next to her. "Man, that lecture was boring." Judy said, placing her small left paw on her forehead to indicate she had a slight headache from the teacher.

"Oh my gods! I know! Why is a platypus teaching science anyway?" She giggled. "He's an anomaly of science himself!" Judy rolled her eyes and smirked at her comment. "Anyway, how's your life back in your home? Still going crazy because of your siblings?"

"Yeah, it's been getting worse. Mom's been sticking them on me every morning as of late. I go to bed later than I want because of the homework they've been giving out lately! What does he do when he's not teaching? Find new things to drone on about?"

"He's a platypus, they don't do much, you know." The girls let out a snicker, "It's not like things could become much worse from here could they?"

Judy looked back for a second, "speaking of worse."

"Hello there, little prey." Gideon said to Judy giving a great toothy grin in his thick southern accent. His buddy Travis beside him, smiling.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Judy said with an immense sigh, continuing to stare at her books.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," he stopped for a moment. "I just wanted to ask if you've seen my lunch around here. If I don't find it, I might starve!" Gideon tried to sound whiny, "this poor, dumb bunny looks tasty. I've always wondered what rabbit tasted like. I'll just eat _HER instead!"_

Judy jumped back a bit, just as Gideon moved his snout forward. They clashed together, and made a loud thud when they did. Gideon let out a small whimper as blood started pouring from his nose. His eyes went wide, "What did you do that for? I'll fucking get you back, rabbit!" Gideon said running off to go grab something to stop the bleeding.

Angie looked at Judy with an eyebrow raised. Judy shrugged, "What? It was an accident."

"I know, but he doesn't think so."

"Oh well. At least he's gone for now and we can enjoy our lunch time in peace." Angie just shook her head as they got up to go to stand in line. They, of course, went in different lines, one for carnivores, the other for herbivores. Angie had gotten a nice bit of chicken. Judy, however, got a salad. "I don't understand how you can eat that. It smells awful." Judy winced, wrinkling her nose.

"It's amazing." Angie replied. "Besides, I don't complain at how you eat basically grass." The girls just chuckled as they continued to munch on their respective plates mostly filling them up.

The school day finished without a further peep from Gideon, to Judy's surprise. She bid Angie a good-bye as the ocelot was picked up by her parents. Judy smiled, as her best friend climbed into the back seat, waving to her all the way to the end of the lot. Judy was about to make her way to the car until a large paw grabbed her mouth and made is so she couldn't scream, another went around her waist picking her up. She was thrown again a metal pole, what she presumed to be the tetherball pole that was for gym class.

Once she was released, she quickly turned around to see who it was; none other than Gideon Grey. Pinning her against the pole, he stared intently with anger into Judy's eyes, baring his sharp teeth. The two seemed at odds with each other. He was a just bully guaranteed to take up farming, and she was a rabbit with huge dreams. They clashed like toothpaste and orange juice, vodka and decisions, a fox and a rabbit. What was Judy to do? Let him pick on her? He did that to the other kids all the way through elementary school. It was probably because he was insecure of his southern accent. He was once the new kid after all, moving from somewhere in the middle of nowhere, it's not like Bunnyburrow wasn't in the middle of nowhere, but he must've come from some place much more baron.

One of Gideon's nostrils flared with a hint of blood still in his fur, "Face it, you'll always be a dumb bunny. You'll never amount to anything more than a carrot farmer just like your parents." This made Judy intensely mad. He was up in her face, and she couldn't move. Gideon had her just where he wanted.

Something was stirring in her, something she had never felt before. _What was that scent on him? Testosterone? Sweat?_ Whatever it was, it was making her feel… _peculiar_. She knew what all of her emotions felt like; happy to sad, anger to pleased, and from lewd to modest. She just couldn't place what it was.

From the way he was pinning her, Judy could do nothing but look at Gideon's face and study his features, those deep blue eyes, that red fur. That something that was stirring in her just snapped, she somehow mustered up the strength and pushed Gideon off of her. She then grabbed him the collar of his white and black plaid shirt and pulled him inches away from her face. That feeling in her gut rose, she thought she was finally going to make Gideon pay for what he had done to her for all those years, for torturing those other helpless students. She gave into that feeling, she had taken control of her body. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. Gideon was completely surprised; good thing none of his pals, especially Travis, were around to perceive this. With Judy just as surprised as he was, she was more surprised about how much she was enjoying it. She closed her eyes and counted.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three…_

Her eyes opened, and she released Gideon's soft lips. His eyes were still wide with shock. Judy went dead silent. Gideon had the courage to muster up the words in this thick southern accent before Judy had even finished processing what she did, "Did… Did we just?" Gideon trailed off as he was stumbling over his words. He was numb and shocked. He had never kissed anyone before, and when he imagined it, he never thought his first kiss would be with a prey. He never thought he'd even like to kiss a prey animal, but to his surprise; he loved it.

With Judy's eyes and mouth gaping open, she nodded her head yes. "I.. I'm so sor…." Gideon pulled Judy back to him, planting his lips on Judy's before she could finish her sentence. Judy's instinct kicked in and began kissing back. He pulled her as close as he could, seeming to never want the kiss to end. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the same way, she couldn't help it; the way his eyes gleamed in the light, the smell of his fur, and especially how soft it was. _He must use a ton of conditioner_ , she thought to herself.

They pulled away from each other, still in the other's arms. Silence filled the air around them. Their breathing was a heavy, "Let's go to your house, right now." Judy demanded, breaking the silence. She still felt like she was being controlled by the feeling she had earlier.

Gideon's eyes went wide, "yes, ma'am." He said beginning to feel the same feeling she did. Unbeknownst to the teenagers about what was going on with their emotions, their feelings, they just acted on impulse. Judy welcomed Gideon to her car, even though it was a little small for him, he could still easily fit in it. Gideon gave Judy directions to his home, he unlocked the door, called for his parents, but there wasn't anyone around. "This way." He motioned to his room.

Gideon smiled, "Judy, I, uh…" He stammered. "I really am sorry. I've been really stupid." He scratched the back of his head, looking her up and down. He could tell that this feeling has been rising in him ever since she kissed him. He knew what it was, he wanted to deny what it was; but if Judy was giving into it, then he figured he could too. After all, he did have a crush on her ever since he slowly got to know her.

Judy shook her head, "It's fine. I forgive you." She said smiling and raising an eyebrow. "Now, you do have Netflix?"

"Of course." Gideon replied leading her to his room. "It's on my T.V." They both climbed on the bed as he picked something cartoony, that everyone loved, Wreck-It-Rhino. Judy smiled at his choice and motioned for him to come over to lay next to her. Gideon smiled, as testosterone raced through his body.

Judy wrapped her arms around Gideon, cuddling up to him. Soon, they began to plant and return those soft kisses which they shared earlier. This soon turned to making out. Judy slowly ran her paw down the front of Gideon's chest, stopping at his heart. She broke the kiss, smiling at him. In this moment, she knew she wanted him. That feeling in her gut kept growing, never being quenched, it wanted, needed more. She cuddled up closer to Gideon feeling some hard stabbing into her thigh. "What in the world?" She questioned, mostly under her breath, looking for the culprit. Her face turned red as soon as she noticed that it was Grey's member trying to poke through his jeans. She looked back up at Gideon, whose face was even redder than hers. She knew he wanted her too.

It was silent for a moment, "I.. I'm sorry, Judy. I tried to hide it." Gideon said in his thick country accent. With Netflix still playing in the background, he looked down in shame, "I thought I was doing well at that."

Judy smiled and climbed atop him, placing Gideon's hands under her shirt on her warm gray fur. "It's fine," she smiled, before kissing him again. Judy's arms went around his neck as they started kissing again. She traced a paw down the center of his shirt, unbuttoning each with care.

Gideon interrupted their kissing by pulling away, his paws still under Judy's shirt where she placed them. She stopped unbuttoning his shirt, but leaving her paws on the 5th button down. "Judy," He paused. "Are you sure you want to do this? 'Cause I have to be honest, I've never done this before. And... and, I don't have any protection."

Judy smiled, letting that feeling rule over her. She knew she needed this, "of course I want to do this, and don't worry. I'm on birth control. I'm a bunny, I don't really want a litter just yet. And this is my first time too, so please be gentle." She smirked and then continued to unbutton his shirt.

With Gideon more excited than he already was, he took off Judy's shirt and bra, looking at her bare chest. To him, it was beautiful, the way the fur was curved, how the light glistened off of it. Gideon could hear his breathing grow heavier as Judy made it to the last button; his pants button. As Gideon slid his shirt off, Judy pulled his pants down looking at his black boxers with his penis protruding from the fly. Gideon showed a toothy grin as Judy rolled her eyes and carefully pulled those down as well.

Judy slipped out of the rest of her clothes and began to kiss Gideon again. Gideon pushed Judy onto his bed and said "Now time to do what the predator fox always does to the pray bunny. It's time to eat you." Gideon licked his lips and went to Judy's vagina. He began licking around the labia, flickering his tongue back in and out of her. Judy smiled and closed her eyes as he was teasing the feeling. The feeling she had before was growing with each flick of his tongue. Quickly, Gideon had found the clitoris, teasing Judy by rubbing his tongue around it with his warm saliva, Judy grabbed the sheets under her and tightly closed her eyes as she let out a small moan. Neither of them could believe that this was about to happen. "So that's what rabbits taste like." Gideon said playfully in a cocky voice. Judy rolled her eyes playfully at Gideon, which made him smile. He went back down to her lower region and started the process over again.

Judy soon couldn't take anymore; the feeling was ruling her. She needed Grey and she needed him now. She pulled Gideon up close to her, his member next to her opening. They both smiled as Gideon slowly inserted himself into her. He needed to be very careful as he was much larger than she was, as foxes and bunnies weren't supposed to mate. Her tightness against him made him moan, "oh gods…" he said under his breath, "you're so tight and warm."

Judy was clenching her teeth as his large member was too giant for her body type, but yet somehow still enjoying it as she felt the pain start easing away. Soon enough, Gideon was fully inside her, "I'm going to start moving slowly again, ok? Tell me if I hurt you." Judy nodded, biting her lower lip, feeling every inch of him inside her, she was going insane about how it felt once it was completely in. The peculiar feeling was going nuts as her heart rate was rising. Gideon slowly pulled himself out except for the head of his penis, "You ok?" Judy nodded out of breath, he wasn't even moving quickly and she could feel herself on the brink of an orgasm. The rigidness of his penis was hitting all the right places. He began moving back in with a little more speed this time. Both of them let out a moan at the same time as their warmth continued to travel to each other.

Feeling relieved that he hadn't hurt Judy he began to move faster with each thrust. Each of them out of breath as they kept going. They didn't want to stop, it felt too amazing to stop. Judy grabbed the back of the Gideon's head repeating, "Faster, harder! Oh gods! Yes!" Gideon continued to push and pull it out of her shaking with pleasure.

Judy gritted her teeth, her toes were curling. He felt amazing, with each pull and push she felt herself getting wetter. She felt like she was enjoying herself much more than any bunny had before. His member was hitting all her walls perfectly, she could feel each vein throbbing in his penis which just made it more enjoyable. Each stroke hit her clitoris making her shake with excitement. Her warmth, and the texture of her walls made Gideon love every second. Never had he imagined that it would feel this amazing, her small body made it extra tight for him, so he could feel everything.

Gideon's knot popped out of Judy. "One last push and I'm done for." He said panting. Judy nodded in the same state, both out of breath and shaking. Gideon pushed it back inside of her with a decent amount of force, both of them cumming at once. Gideon fell limp on top of Judy, both of them still shaking. Neither of them had felt that great. Gideon then pushed himself back up smiling, "you know how to tire a guy out," He rolled to his side chuckling. He was holding Judy close to him, with his member still inside of her.

Judy tried to pull away, "ow! What?" Her pelvis got a quick douse of pain.

"Uh…" Gideon started, "That would be the knot. You can't leave just yet." He smiled.

Judy's eyes went wide, "Knot?"

"Yea. All canines have one." Judy face palmed wishing she had known this earlier. Gideon smiled bringing her back close, "it's ok, Judy. Just think of it like this, we have more time to cuddle and chat."

Judy had come to her senses once the strange feeling had worn off. _What have I done?_ She questioned herself. _I… I just had sex… With Gideon Grey!_ _Did he drug me to do this!? No… I was in control the whole time. Why? Why did I do this? Oh gods, what if my parents find out!_

Gideon grinned as he looked into Judy's eye and asked, "Are we gonna keep doing this for the rest of mating season?"

Judy's eyes went wide, "mating… season?"

"Yeah? Didn't you pay attention in science class? The next few weeks when us animals get to age; we want to mate. It's in our D-N-A." He says correctly this time learning from his mistake in grade school. "You… You didn't want to do this, did you?" Gideon asked heartbrokenly. You could grasp it on his face. He had given her all the firsts he could, and he actually cared about her.

Judy felt intensely bitter, she wanted her first be with someone she had a deep connection with, but she also didn't want Gideon to feel terrible, "What? Of course I did! I mean, I could've said no. I'm just glad it was with you." She kissed him again and cuddled tightly to him. "How long are we going to be stuck like this?"

"Well, I don't know. I told you, I never had sex until now. But I am glad it was with you. I care about you Judy. Deeply." Although Judy didn't feel exactly the same way, she could comprehend where he was coming from. In a way she cared about him too. "I mean, we can always take a nap until the knot decreases size and you can go home."

Judy cuddled up to Gideon and his soft fur and took in his scent; sweet, sex, and testosterone. _I can't do this to him, can I?"_ Judy thought.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" roared from the T.V. Both of them looked at each other and laughed, at the next to the randomness that ensued.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think, as it is much appreciated! I'm thinking about continuing it, but I'm still not sure. Should I go for it, or should I just leave it alone?**


End file.
